Abstract We request partial support for the 2018 Lipoprotein Metabolism Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS), entitled The ?New Breakthroughs in Lipid and Lipoprotein Metabolism in Alzheimer?s and Cardiometabolic Diseases?, at Waterville Valley Conference Center, NH on June 9-15, 2018. The Co-Chairs, Drs. Alan Remaley and Cheryl Wellington, in consultation with past chair, the 2018 Vice Chairs (Drs. Mahmood Hussain and Kiran Musunuru), and field leaders, have planned nine oral sessions to promote dialogue among established and emerging leaders in cardiovascular disease and neurodegeneration: Session 1- Keynote Address on New Pathways in Cellular Lipid Homeostasis in the Brain and Other Tissues, and Short Talks, Session 2- Lipoprotein Metabolism in the Brain, Session 3- Gut Microbiota and Intestinal Lipid Metabolism, and Short Talks, Session 4- Tissue Engineering: New human experimental platforms for the study of vascular disease, Session 5- Genomics of Dementia and Cardiovascular Disease, Session 6- HDL Structure and Function, Session 7- ApoB-containing Lipoprotein Metabolism and Cellular Uptake Pathways, Session 8- Novel Therapies and Diagnostic Approaches for Vascular Lipoprotein Disorders, and Session 9- Selected Abstracts and Late Breaking Topics. The GRC will be preceded by the Lipoprotein Metabolism GRS, an international forum for presentation and discussion of frontier research by graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Our GRC addresses a priority of the NINDS, namely the vascular contributions to dementia. 1) We bring together international leaders in lipoprotein metabolism in peripheral tissues and in the brain to promote interdisciplinary discussion on vascular contributions to neurodegenerative disorders. 2) Gender and diversity-related issues of genetics, biology, biochemistry and clinical manifestations of dyslipidemias are identified, satisfying the NINDS responsibility for addressing these issues in women and diverse populations. Ten of the 29 accepted speakers are women (34%), 5 are from minority ethnic groups (14%) and 18 (62%) are young investigators. Five accepted speakers are international, representing three countries outside the US. 3) Our conference includes diverse topics related to the causes, prevention, diagnosis and treatment of dyslipidemias from cardiovascular disease to dementia. 4) The NINDS is a new supporter of our meeting and we are honored to invite members of NINDS administration as attendees. 5) The Chairs and Co-Chairs place the highest priority on participation by trainees and early career individuals.